Rituals
(This will be more useful as Spells get filled out. Help appreciated!) Rituals Certain spells have a special tag: ritual. Such a spell can be cast following the normal rules for spellcasting, or the spell can be cast as a ritual. The ritual version of a spell takes 10 minutes longer to cast than normal. It also doesn’t expend a spell slot, which means the ritual version of a spell can’t be cast at a higher level. To cast a spell as a ritual, a spellcaster must have a feature that grants the ability to do so. Classes that can cast rituals as a class feature include Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Druid, and Wizard. The Ritual Caster feat also allows any class to cast ritual spells from one of the following classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Sorcerer, Warlock, or Wizard. The caster must also have the spell prepared or on his or her list of spells known, unless the character’s ritual feature specifies otherwise, as the Wizard’s does or while using the Ritual Caster feat. Pact of the Tome Warlocks with the Book of Ancient Secrets Eldritch Invocation may also cast any ritual spells they find and add to their book. Ritual Spells Below are spells that can be cast as rituals, with the classes spell list they are available in. Note: bold 'text shows classes which do not have ritual casting as a class feature, but spells from their class list can be cast as rituals using the ritual caster feat. Level 1: * Alarm ''1st-level abjuration (ritual) Usable by Wizard * Ceremony 1st-level abjuration (ritual) Usable by Cleric * Comprehend Languages 1st-level divination (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard, '''Sorcerer, Warlock * Detect Magic 1st-level divination (ritual) Usable by Bard, Cleric, Druid, '''Sorcerer', Wizard'' * Detect Poison and Disease 1st-level divination (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Druid * Find Familiar 1st-level conjuration (ritual) Usable by Wizard * Identify 1st-level divination (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard * Illusory Script 1st-level illusion (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard, Warlock * Purify Food and Drink 1st-level transmutation (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Druid * Speak with Animals 1st-level divination (ritual) Usable by Druid, Bard * Tenser's Floating Disk 1st Level Conjuration (ritual) Usable by Wizard * Unseen Servant 1st-level conjuration (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard, Warlock Level 2: * Animal Messenger 2nd-level enchantment (ritual) Usable by Bard, Druid * Augury 2nd-level divination (ritual) Usable by Cleric * Beast Sense 2nd-level divination (ritual) Usable by Druid * Gentle Repose 2nd-level necromancy (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Wizard * Locate Animals or Plants 2nd-level divination (ritual) Usable by Bard, Druid * Magic Mouth 2nd-level illusion (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard * Skywrite 2nd-level Transmutation (ritual) Usable by Bard, Druid, Wizard * Silence 2nd-level illusion (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Bard Level 3: * Leomund's Tiny Hut 3rd-level evocation (ritual) Usable by Bard, Wizard * Meld into Stone 3rd-level transmutation (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Druid * Phantom Steed 3rd-level illusion (ritual) Usable by Wizard * Feign Death 3rd-level necromancy (ritual) Usable by Bard, Cleric, Druid, Wizard * Water Breathing 3rd-level transmutation (ritual) Usable by Druid, '''Sorcerer', Wizard'' * Water Walk 3rd level transmutation (ritual) Usable by Cleric, Druid, Sorcerer Level 4: * Divination 4th-level divination (ritual) Usable by Cleric Level 5: * Commune 5th-level divination (ritual) Usable by Cleric * Commune with Nature 5th-level divination (ritual) Usable by Druid * Contact Other Plane 5th-level divination (ritual) Usable by Wizard, Warlock * Rary's Telepathic Bond 5th-level Divination (ritual) Usable by Wizard Level 6: * Drawmij's Instant Summons 6th-level conjuration (ritual) Usable by Wizard * Forbiddance ''6th-level Abjuration (ritual) Usable by Cleric '' Spells that can be cast as rituals have been grouped in the Category:Ritual. Category:Ritual Category:Druid Spells Category:Wizard Spells Category:Cleric Spells